


Night Rousing

by lovinkitties



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Idek how to tag xD, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleep, protective Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinkitties/pseuds/lovinkitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His captain was really cute sometimes... (a drabble set after Marineford arc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Rousing

Hushed breaths against the night sky, and the glint of a single eye, opening drowsily at the figure of a smaller male pressed against him

"Luffy..." a chest heaved, the boy brought back from the daze his mind wandered in. Surely that is no sin?  
The male caught his expression, unasked questions lingering on thin lips. 

An ushered voice, speaking to broad muscles, raven locks tickling the man's chin. 

"I like watching Zoro." puffs of air were breathed against the man's chest, flushed cheeks burning flesh. 

Relaxing his neck, green hair made contact with the pillow, the swordsman chuckled, having overcome the initial shock.  
Deft fingers smoothed his captain's soft hair, carding through them with care. 

"It's fine, captain." A painted smile transformed to a slight grimace, worry clouding the swordman's trained eye. It regarded the scar across the boy's front. The one that marred the captain's dreams. And so he leans, pressing a gentle kiss to the kid's forehead. A silent oath to protect the smaller from harm. Luffy was his, his captain, his king. 

The smaller male didn’t notice, snuggling back towards his swordsman, gleaming. 

And as the morning filtered through small windows, the boy was last to awaken. He was safe, he was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> My first official OP work.... and the shortest drabble Ive ever written haha ^ ^" Hope you guys enjoyed. Dont be afraid to leave a comment! :)


End file.
